


You Look Like You've Never Been Loved Before (baby, let me)

by theappleppielifestyle



Series: We Will Both Show Up Remarkable [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5,000 words of Stephanie Rogers losing her virginity to Antonia Stark.</p><p>Also, Pepper deserves a day off and a pay raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like You've Never Been Loved Before (baby, let me)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS DOES NOT FIT IN WITH THE CURRENT TIMELINE!!!!
> 
> Just. Imagine this as the future, okay? Yes, they end up together and they have a lot of sex. Who's shocked? Absolutely no-one, that's who.

Neither of them are expecting it, to say the least.

One minute they’re making out on the edge of Antonia’s bed, both of them on their sides, Tony almost off the edge of the bed if it weren’t for Steph’s hands holding her in place, and god, that’s ridiculously hot.

Steph has one knee on either side of Tony’s hips and her hands are cupping Tony’s waist, fingers digging in on the good side of a little too hard.

It’s great, stupendous, magnificent a billion times over, and then suddenly Steph pulls back and blurts, “I’ve never had an orgasm.”

The words don’t sink in for a good few seconds, and when it finally does, the only word Tony can manage is, “Ow,” because in the time that Tony’s been staring uselessly, Steph’s fingers have been tightening to the bad side of a little too hard.

Steph frowns before getting it, and lets go of Tony so fast she nearly topples over. Instead, she grabs Steph’s shoulders to prevent herself from falling to the floor, and Steph realizes her mistake and links an arm around Tony’s waist at the same time.

 _Those are probably gonna bruise_ , Tony thinks distantly about the finger-marks that she’s sure are now imprinted in her sides. Then she tries desperately to think of something to say, anything to say, because Steph’s face is doing the anxious-sad-regret thing that Tony hates. Steph has that expression too often, in Tony’s opinion. Usually when she’s talking about the 30s and 40s, but now apparently it’s about orgasms. Or, in Steph’s case, the lack of them.

Jesus freaking Christ.

“I,” Tony says stupidly. She blinks a bit. Blinks a bit more. Blinks once more for good luck, or to make sure this is real, or something. “I, uh,” she continues, like the genius she is. Then she swallows and stares some more.

When Steph opens her mouth, Tony knows she’s going to say something dumb like _I’ll just go_ or _sorry_ or something equally idiotic, so she decides to go with what she’s got in her head, no matter how much she’s gonna regret it later: “You. You, uh, _never_?”

Steph shakes her head, her face a tight mask, like she’s just delivered the news that all of Tony’s family is dead. Which, hey, they are, but they have been for a while and Tony has more pressing matters to take care of right now. Like how Steph’s eyebrows are doing the worried thing.

“Not even with yourself,” Tony blurts.

Steph’s blushing. Of course she’s blushing, that’s a given, she blushes over everything and anything sex-related, but now it’s deepening, her cheeks going a bright red that Tony really shouldn’t find attractive but somehow still does. “Um,” Steph says. “No? No.”

“...do you not know?”

Steph squirms. Tony hates herself a little for the hot twist inside her stomach that follows it.

“I don’t… _think_ I’ve had an orgasm,” Steph tries, her face beet-red.

God. Tony’s back in high school. She really doesn’t miss these conversations one teeny tiny bit. “Then you haven’t had one,” Tony informs. “You- when you have one, you notice. When you come. It’s kind of hard to ignore.”

Steph says, “Right,” in this coiled, high voice, nodding quickly, and this time Tony thinks her face is only half-flushed from embarrassment. “I just. I thought you should, that you should know.”

“Okay.” Tony is hyper-aware of Steph’s hands, still pressing into her back and keeping her from plummeting to the carpet. Shit, she loves Steph’s hands. All big palms and long, blunt fingers, weirdly hot for a girl. And fuck, Steph is going through a crisis and Tony should NOT be thinking about her incredible fingers.

Tony says, “Okay,” again, because it sounds like a good thing to say. She meets Steph’s eyes- Steph would obviously rather be dangled over a pit of crocodiles than be having this conversation, so Tony tries for fast and painless. “Have you- have you never tried, or-”

This might be the most awkward conversation she’s had since she was fourteen and having her first lesbian experience, when neither of them knew the first thing about what a clitoris was. Shit. Where’s the smooth, charming, playbunny Antonia Stark when you need her?

Steph squeaks, “No, I’ve tried,” and Tony nearly spontaneously combusts. Why is this conversation turning her on? She’s never had a thing for virgins. And this- _this_ is taking virgin to the next level. Stephanie is almost _thirty_ for god’s sake.

“I’ve just never, uh,” Steph continues. “Got there.”

Tony tries for her best ‘understanding’ face. “Is it a Catholic thing?”

“Not… really? I mean, it’s not smiled upon, but.”

“Did you not know _how_ to do it, or…”

“I learned stuff,” Steph croaks, and Tony honestly doesn’t know how she’s still meeting Tony’s gaze. If Tony was in this position, she’d be hiding underneath the bed with her hands over her head. “By myself. No-one told me, or anything. But I- it’s not-”

She’s clearly struggling, and Tony salutes her for it. When she seems close to stammering, Tony cuts her off with several fingers brushing against her jaw so she falls silent.

“Hey,” Tony says. “I don’t think you’re strange for this. Just because I had a lot of- orgasms- doesn’t mean you should. Or have to. You don’t have to! If, if you want, we can, we can keep kissing. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I want to,” Steph interrupts, too fast, and Tony might gape a little. If she does, she closes her mouth quickly afterwards.

“I- want,” Steph insists, every bit as stubborn with this as she is in the thick of a fight, forcing words like they’re paining her. “I _want_ , Tony. That’s the problem.”

Tony says, “Huh,” sort of absently.

“Whenever I… try,” Steph says, and then forces the rest out in one breath: “It’s good, but when I start, when I start feeling like- I have to stop, I feel like I can’t, like I can’t handle any more stimulation, like if I don’t stop then I’ll pass out, or die, or something, so I stop.”

Again, this takes a while to sink in.

“You stop,” Tony repeats dully.

“Yes,” Steph confirms, almost defiantly, lifting her chin.

“And then what?”

“Then what what?”

“After you stop.”

“Oh,” Steph says. She blinks. “I… read a book. Or I go to the gym.”

“You read a book,” Tony shrills, trying her best not to imagine Steph on this very bed, eyes on a book she’s only half-reading, resisting the urge to rub her thighs together as heat pools in between them.

Fuck. This woman is going to be the death of her.

“Okay,” Tony says. “Okay. That’s fine.”

“I’d like... not to stop,” Steph says slowly, and finally looks away, up at the ceiling. “With you. I’d like to… um, come. Sometime.”  
“Sometime,” Tony repeats, nodding like a loon. “We can do that. We can do that anytime. Like, seriously, text me or something, I’ll cancel my board meetings-”

“Don’t cancel your meetings,” Steph says, but she’s smiling again, albeit shyly. “They put up with enough.”

“They’ll understand if I tell them I need to go home to make my gorgeous girlfriend come for the first time-”

“To- _ny_ ,” Steph says, and it’s more like a sigh, and they’re kissing again.

No orgasms manage to happen, though, because the Avengers alarm starts to blare less than ten seconds later.

 

Three weeks afterwards, Tony is in the workshop with Steph.

Not like that. Since their conversation, they’ve been mostly hands-off. Half because there’s been an influx of missions, and half because Tony doesn’t know how to bring it up again, so she doesn’t make any advances unless Steph makes the first move. Which isn’t often.

But Tony’s working, and it’s actually really nice- Steph is on the couch, her sketchpad propped up on her knee, and when Tony tunes in, she can hear the scritch of a pencil in the background, and it’s weirdly comforting in a way that it’s been for years now: Tony working with metal, Steph working with a pencil.

Tony’s working on the suit, and narrowly misses scalding her hand when the soldering iron slips. She checks if Steph noticed, because if Steph noticed that means she’s going to harass Tony about putting on protective gloves. But Steph is immersed in her sketchpad, so Tony picks up the soldering iron with her bare hands and continues like she didn’t just almost burn her wrist.

Then she loses time for a little while. It happens, possibly more than is considered healthy- when she’s working on a project, she gets tunnel vision. It’s normal for her at this point to tune out everything else that isn’t metal, so when she finally comes back into herself, she’s holding a screwdriver, the soldering iron is halfway across the bench, and Steph is kissing her way down Tony’s neck.

Tony startles for a second before she realizes where she is and who it is and relaxing into it, baring her neck to give Steph further access. She bites back a smile when Steph’s hands come to circle her waist, drawing her closer, pressing their bodies together, front-to-back.

Well okey- _DOKEY_ , Tony thinks, a little punch-drunk on the feel of Steph’s firm fingers.

Steph’s mouth travels downwards, and her tongue probes there briefly before she starts to suck, softly, and Tony hums in encouragement, leaning back harder. When she twists her head, Steph obliges and kisses her, slow and deep.

Because Steph is an inch or so taller, Tony has to tilt her head back, leaving more of her neck exposed. She hums again, and the sound vibrates into Steph’s mouth as she feels Steph’s fingers brush up against the mark that is undoubtedly darkening on Tony’s neck. As always, Steph is gentle, her fingers firm but soft, but this time her nails scrape, ever so slightly, sending a thrum down the point of contact to low in Tony’s abdomen. One of Steph’s hands, the one on her neck, starts shifting downwards, and Tony strains against it as it passes her breasts and comes to rest in the middle of them: lying atop the arc reactor, and Tony’s breath stutters.

The hand is cautious, light, and if it were anyone else Tony would push them right the fuck off but it’s not anyone, it’s Steph, and Steph always touches the reactor, touches her, like she’s precious, so Tony tells her it’s okay by kissing harder.

In response, Steph’s mouth becomes more insistent, her tongue in Tony’s mouth, plush and lovely, and then, then, _god_ , she sucks on Tony’s tongue for a moment before stopping, like she’s testing the waters.

Because she’s only human, Tony moans, and maybe Steph’s name gets muddled up in it, and the hand that’s around her waist tightens in the way that means Steph is holding back, because Steph is forever making sure she’s not hurting her with her strength.

For Tony, the realization that fooling around with people she cared about felt infinitely more satisfying and more electric than people she didn’t give a shit about was one that she had long suspected, but never got a chance to confirm until Stephanie came barrelling into her life. And this- this right here, Steph all warm and firm against her, this is worth a hundred fantastic one-night stands.

“Steph,” Tony sort-of gasps, and Steph mumbles a reply before everything stops, hands stilling, mouth going stony under hers.

Tony freezes, doing a play-by-play in her head of what she could have done wrong, and she’s on number three of the possibilities before Steph says, “Were you using your gloves when you were working before?”

 _Thank god. I was worried I touched your hand the wrong way, or something_.  “...No,” Tony answers reluctantly. No, damnit, not now, they can fight later, they always fight, they don’t always kiss, kissing is nice, more _kissing_.

“Gloves,” Steph says.

“Next time,” Tony agrees, and turns in Steph’s arms so they’re facing each other, tilting her face upwards hopefully.

Steph snorts, not fooled, but her pupils are dilated and her thumbs are rubbing circles into Tony’s hips, which are bare due to Steph’s thumbs propping her shirt up slightly, so Tony isn’t very surprised when Steph leans back in.

Steph’s hands remain on Tony’s hips, rubbing soft circles, stroking upwards, and Tony retaliates by looping her arms around the back of Steph’s neck and pulling. Steph comes willingly, pressing closecloseclose, and one of her hands slide around to the small of Tony’s back, running up and down an inch of spine.

Then those hands are stopping, and Steph pulls back, and Tony nearly says out loud, no, come back, before Steph is talking. “I- Tony, I, um, want.”

“You want,” Tony repeats, taking in the flush on Steph’s cheeks that is fast travelling down her neck, and puts two and two together. “Oh. Okay. Okay, we can so do that.”

Steph keeps looking like she’s going to kiss Tony again. It’s very distracting. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tony nods. “Uh, we can stop. Anytime.” She thinks she might go off and die if Steph reaches the edge and then tells Tony she can’t take it, to leave her alone. And then Steph will go and read, or whatever, and Tony will go upstairs and get off by herself. She can do that for Steph. She can put up with metaphorical blue balls for however long Steph needs. Seriously. She owns vibrators for a reason. She’ll survive. And, god willing, at some point she’s going to show Steph what she’s been missing by stopping all those times.

She’s about to suggest relocating to the bed when Steph kisses her and her thoughts go out the window. She lets it go on for a few seconds, lost in the sensation of it, but then she feels Steph’s hands move further up her shirt and blurts, “Bed, wait, bed.”

“The couch is fine,” Steph says, breathless as she kisses Tony and moves them back towards the aforementioned couch. The back of her legs hit the couch and she sits down heavily, dragging Tony along with her.

Tony laughs, sliding one leg to either side of Steph and coming to sit in her lap. “Really? Here?”

“Yep,” Steph says into Tony’s neck, mouthing along her collarbone.

“Mmm. Mm, Steph, it takes like thirty seconds for the elevator to- _ah_ \- take us to either of our rooms and we can make out the whole way up,” Tony insists, far too distracted by the way Steph’s hands are stroking lines into her back. “I mean, I’m all for the heat of the moment, but take it from experience, a bed is way less awkward and more comfy.”

“Yeah, well, I want my first time to be here, and unless you want it to be on the floor, I’d rather we take the couch,” Steph says, nosing her way up Tony’s neck.

Tony presses a kiss to Steph’s cheek. “And why, pray tell, do you want your first time to be in a dirty workshop? Is this a thing for you?”

“It’s you,” Steph says after a second. “The workshop, it’s completely you and no-one else. It’s the most you room in the house, your bedroom doesn’t even compare. And the elevator would give us both more time to freak out before we get to a bed, and you’re always more comfortable down here, and Pepper told me you never- that you’ve never. Here.”

Steph is blushing again, and Tony thinks that this is seriously going to be a kink for her. More than it already was, anyway. The woman could blush.

“So this way it can be a first for both of us, in a way,” Steph finishes, her hands unsure on Tony’s back, with not enough pressure against her skin.

Tony doesn’t have enough air in her lungs. She’s never going to get used to the things Steph says, like how she likes it when Tony’s like this, all messy with nothing to hide, how she likes the tiny scars on Tony’s hands, and now, how she wants her first sexual experience to be in a dirty workshop because it’s _the most Tony-ish room in the house._

This woman. God. Tony never stood a chance.

Tony can’t respond to that, so instead she kisses her, and Steph kisses back hungrily with the force of close to thirty years of sexual frustration.

 _Fuck_ , that should not be as hot as it is.

 

Steph has had Tony on top of her quite a lot. Mostly sparring, in those brief moments when she lets Tony think she’s got the upper hand, seconds before she gets flipped over easily. And then there are the remote-wrestling sessions. And the rare times in missions where they get knocked back by an explosion or Tony won’t shut up and the enemy is right behind the door and Steph needs to make Tony stop talking by dragging her on top of her and slapping a hand over her mouth.

This, however, with Tony hot and pliable against her, one leg on either side of Steph so their crotches line up nicely, her skin burning Steph’s hands as they climb the inside of her shirt- this is definitely Steph’s favourite.

Tony isn’t wearing a bra, which isn’t surprising, since she never does when she’s logging hours in the workshop, but it’s still a thrill to feel the bareness of Tony’s back, the nothingness where the bra strap would be. It makes the soft press of Tony’s chest against hers all the more exciting, and Steph curses herself for deciding to put on a bra when she got up this morning. Some tactical genius she is.

“Um,” she says when she draws back, momentarily distracted by how red Tony’s mouth is, wondering distantly if she’s planning on using that mouth to make Steph come, or if she’ll use her fingers- “Could I,” she says, and motions to Tony’s shirt with her head.

She’s sure she looks like a prize idiot, and Tony takes a second to nod, but she helps Steph lift her shirt off and away, leaving it in a puddle on the other side of the couch. Not that Steph notices.

Tony’s chest is scarred, of course, Steph has known that ever since she read her file. But reading about it and seeing it are two very different things- she can see the telltale shrapnel marks, the scars all white and faded and streaking outwards on both of Tony’s breasts. The arc reactor is set between them, casting muted light, and it cuts into them slightly. Not much, but it’s there, in with the scar tissue.

When Steph looks up, Tony is wearing the expression that Steph always hopes she never has to see again. So, without thinking better of it, she leans in and presses her mouth to the left side of the arc reactor, on the glass. She feels, rather than hears, Tony’s ragged gasp, and she moves sideways, pressing sure kisses: the glass, and then the barrier where the glass and metal stop, and then, only partly hesitantly, a kiss to Tony’s breast, to one of the worst scars. She isn’t sure Tony felt any of that- glass doesn’t have nerve endings, and she doesn’t know how much feeling has left in her breasts, let alone the thick scar she’s just kissed.

Steph looks up again, to where Tony’s face has changed, but she isn’t sure what to. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony says eventually. “Yeah, it’s good- sorry, just, no-one’s ever.”

Steph listens to her breath catch when she leans in again, kissing Tony’s other breast, mouthing along a scar that cuts close to the nipple. She kisses the arc reactor, lips trailing the circumference before she speaks. “It’s a part of you,” she says. “And it’s keeping you alive, so that makes it the best thing I’ve ever seen. Apart from you.”

“It is stunning technology,” Tony says weakly, and Steph cups her face, sliding her hands to the back of her neck to bring her down for a kiss. They stay like that for a while, kissing, while Steph lets her hands roam over the shock of skin, dipping her fingers under Tony’s waistband but not daring to go further yet.

When Tony pushes her hands under Steph’s shirt, Steph hums happily and presses into her hands, those clever hands that are reaching behind her back and undoing her bra with a twist of the clasp. Steph is actually surprised at how quickly she managed it. When she does it herself, it usually takes a second or two of fiddling.

What does take a second of fiddling, though, is getting out of her shirt and bra, mostly because at first Steph tries to get out of them both at the same time, and ends up with her shirt stuck and half of one breast exposed. She’s already red, she expects she’ll be blushing through all of this, but she blushes harder when Tony very pointedly doesn’t laugh and instead helps her shirt off. Her eyes flick up to Steph’s, making sure before she slides the bra straps from Steph’s shoulders, and it’s a joined effort where their hands get jumbled as they drop the bra off the couch.

Steph shivers at the feel of fingers on her breasts, her mouth falling open wordlessly when Tony squeezes the both of them, gentle, and then a little harder. She says, “ _ah-h_ ,” more an exhale than anything, when Tony takes a nipple and twists it.

The fingers pause, and Steph opens her eyes. When did her eyes close?

Above her, Tony’s watching her, all too anxious. “Good?”

“Good,” Steph gasps, and the second after she says it, there’s another jolt of sensation as Tony twists. Steph arches into the feeling, heat thrumming through her at the thought of what she must look like right now.

She manages to pry her eyes open again when she feels a kiss on her neck, then another slightly lower, then one at the top of her breasts, and there’s Tony, her dark head moving down Steph’s body in slow kisses. She pauses at Steph’s navel, probably because Steph starts squirming and making all these embarrassing noises, and sucks a light bruise into the skin that would fade in front of Steph’s eyes if she were going to look at anything but Tony kneeling in front of her.

“Hey, also,” Tony says into the soft skin of her stomach, very, _very_ low on her abdomen, “This is sort of a first time for both of us. So.”

“I thought you had… done this before. To girls.”

“Many times,” Tony says, and grins when Steph flicks her ear. “But, uh. Not after Afghanistan. Not with a guy, either. With this body, with the reactor, it’s just you.”

Steph tries to get a look at her face, but Tony is back to kissing her stomach again, even slower this time, so Steph runs a hand through her hair. The pressure from Tony’s lips slows and then stops.

“Okay,” Steph says. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony mumbles, and it vibrates through Steph’s skin, making her do a full-body twitch. She feels Tony smile again, and it’s like when she smiles when they’re kissing, and it makes Steph smile even through all the nerves, through the worry that she’s not going to be good enough, that she’ll do something wrong.

A kiss through the material of Steph’s sweatpants at the base of her groin, and Steph’s whole body throbs with it. Tony asks something like, “You sure,” and Steph gasps something like, “Yeah, yeah, please,” and watches dumbly as Tony unknots the drawstring of her sweatpants.

Steph has to shift her hips upwards for Tony to pull them down to her knees, trying not to think about how exposed she is, how naked, how literally naked she is in front of Tony, who has her face about an inch away from a part of her body no-one else has touched.

When Tony meets her eyes, she’s smirking. “Commando?”

Steph manages a shrug. “The costume is tight.”

“I noticed,” Tony says, and the look she’s giving Steph’s… privates… is strangely appreciative. “God, you’re blonde everywhere, huh.”

“Even my toe hair.”

“Hot.”

Steph laughs, but it turns into a shocked, not-so-good gasp that Steph isn’t surprised when Tony abruptly pulls back.

“Sorry,” Steph says. “It’s good, it’s just-”

“No-one’s ever,” Tony finishes. “Well, it’s a part of you, Stephanie, and it might just be the best thing I’ve ever seen. Top three, definitely.”

“Shut up,” Steph groans, moving so she can fit her arm over her face.

“Arm down, if you don’t mind,” Tony says. “I want to see your face.”

Steph squirms again, but drops her arm. “I get. Kind of intense,” she admits. “When I’m by myself, at least. God knows-” she stops, swallowing. “Don’t tease me?”

“Never tease you,” Tony murmurs, and moves in again, running her tongue up Steph’s slit, then down, repeating it until Steph’s thighs are clenching with the brand new goodness of it. Then she presses her tongue in and Steph makes a noise that should be a word but never makes it, and Tony dips her tongue in and out of her, almost lazily, stopping every few seconds to trace into Steph’s outer folds. She moves up, dragging a sweetly burning line to Steph’s clit, where she _sucks_.

Steph shouts, which she would usually be embarrassed about, but right now she decides she doesn’t care about the aforementioned shouting because Tony is setting her on goddamn fire from the inside out.

It feels- it feels so much better than when Steph is rubbing herself there, which she didn’t think was possible. It’s incredible, suction and slick and heat all pressing down in fluid motion. Tony stops sucking briefly to run her tongue in a loose circle around Steph’s clit, lighting up nerve endings she didn’t even know she had.

Steph is biting her lip, biting so hard it hurts but the noises are still spilling out, helpless little groans and whimpers that make her want to cover her face with her arm again, except she said she wouldn’t, she told Tony she wouldn’t and Tony is spelling her name into Steph’s pussy with her tongue, so Steph keeps her arms at her sides.

Steph isn’t looking anymore, can’t do anything but stretch her head back and squeeze her eyes shut and feel the built-up of something she’s never gotten around to having. She feels a flicker of fingers, and then Tony spreads her open with one hand and presses deeper with her tongue.

Steph _howls_ , rocking her hips, hot all over. She feels a nudge at the back of her knees, and it takes her a second and a bleary glance down to lift her legs up onto Tony’s shoulders. She strains closer, practically sitting on Tony’s shoulders, feeling a pleased hum against her cunt when she slides both of her hands into Tony’s hair, trying desperately not to grip it too tightly, but being too far gone to worry about it.

It’s like being delirious. It’s the fastest than she’s ever gotten to the edge, and she tries to push Tony away and pull her closer at the same time, hips stuttering as the feeling builds.

She’s gasping, “Oh,” over and over, and she’s trembling as her voice cracks and the next _oh_ comes on a sob. She chokes on it, on the hot tears that are starting down her cheeks, and this is the thing she was most worried about. The shaking, the noises, she could deal with. The crying, she knew Tony would be freaked out by, so she was counting on it not to happen. She opens her blurry eyes to see Tony starting to pull back.

“No, ‘s good, keep going,” Steph babbles, half-gone to the world. “Please, please, oh-”

Tony’s mouth works her faster, three fingers inside her and pumping, crooking up to press a spot that makes Steph lift her lower body off the couch entirely, sobbing, “ _Fuck_ -”

A feeling has started to take over, a feeling that Steph didn’t think could exist, something unbelievably hot and sparking at her toes, then slowly and steadily taking over her entire body, channeling most of the heat to her pussy but the rest of it spreads out everywhere. Fingers, arms, torso, head, feet, pushing every and any thought out of her head apart from just how fucking _good_ it feels. And then it fades just as steadily, but some of it sticks around- _afterglow_ , Steph’s mind supplies through a haze.

She lies there like that for a while, she isn’t sure how long. For however long, she floats on a sea of everything good in the world, only aware of the dopey smile that she’s sure is on her face. This feels like a feeling that requires a dopey smile. It’s like being incredibly smashed, but a thousand times better.

When she comes to, Tony is sitting next to her, her mouth plush and deliciously wet, her eyes dark as she watches Steph come back into her head again.

“Holy fucking shit,” Steph mumbles.

Tony’s laugh is hoarse. “Yeah. Yeah.”

She licks her bottom lip, tongue swiping out over that amazing mouth, and Steph doesn’t really think about much as she leans forward to taste it.

They both moan when Steph licks past Tony’s lips, graceless and sloppy, and while Steph’s tongue is relaxed, lazy, Tony’s is insistent.

Steph pulls back, frowning in a dazed sort of way. “You ‘kay?”

“I,” Tony says, and kisses her again. “Jesus, Steph, sorry, I haven’t, could you-”

Her hand is unsteady over her pants, knuckles stroking short, quick circles over a spot which makes heat burst in Steph’s gut from the memory.

“Your hand, just your hand,” Tony rasps, and unzips her jeans, guiding Steph’s hand into them. She moans tightly when Steph touches her clit, fingers moving lower for a second to slick them in Tony’s pussy, surprised by how wet she is.

Steph kisses her throughout this, only stopping when Tony can’t kiss back and is panting heavily, muttering curses and Steph’s name, and tenses as she comes, her forehead dropped against Steph’s shoulder.

When Tony starts showing signs of life, Steph nudges her in the cheek with her nose. “Tony.”

“Mph.”

“Could we do that again?”

Tony half-laughs, half-groans into her shoulder.

 

As it turns out, now that Steph knows how good orgasms are, she wants a lot of them. All the time. It’s hilarious, really. She spends the next few months dragging Tony into the bedroom every few hours, pulling her into closets after meetings, after missions, one time during a meeting where they never came back from ‘the toilet.’

Tony teaches her how to give head, and while Steph isn’t naturally gifted, she makes up for it with enthusiasm, and the urge to practice at every possible opportunity. Due to the serum, her mouth doesn’t tire like other people’s. Tony gets very little work done in those first few months, due to Steph’s ever-increasing habit of dropping in for a surprise visit when Tony’s in her office.

The fifth time this happens, Pepper walks in without knocking and proceeds to have a conversation with Tony about his holiday plans until stopping, mid-sentence. He reevaluates the way Tony keeps squirming, how red her face is, how she’s leaning on her hand, which is covering her mouth and muffling noises every few seconds.

Pepper hasn’t seen Tony blush since 1994.

“Antonia.”

“Mm.”

“Is Steph under the desk?”

A very long silence, and then a voice trying very hard to be casual says, “Hello, Mr. Potts.”

“Hello, Stephanie.” Pepper doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry. Tony has Captain America under her desk, and she’s been eating Tony out as Pepper was talking to her.

Pepper does not want to know. No, scratch that, yes, he does, and he’ll yell at Tony about it later. Also, he’s going to have a good laugh about it. And wine. A lot of wine. Actually, he doesn’t think Tony will mind if he takes the rest of the day off and going around to Coulson’s place to bitch about his boss. He’s sure Phillippa will appreciate the image of Captain America on her knees.

“I’m taking the rest of the day off,” Pepper announces.

“Mmkay,” Tony mumbles into her hand. Then she twitches, her face reddening further.

“Bye, Stephanie,” Pepper calls on his way out.

He doesn’t blame Steph for not answering. It’s not polite to talk with your mouth full, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every time Pepper walks in on something like this, he gets a raise. He's basically earning as much as Tony, now.


End file.
